


Ice Creamed Freckles

by Felony



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, I just wanted them to have ice cream, M/M, bros being bros, prompto is a little awkward around gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felony/pseuds/Felony
Summary: Ever since arriving at Altissia I wanted the boys to have some ice cream. I mean they deserve it, don't they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story written in English and I hope you enjoy it! Story has no common thread but I just wanted to get all these Promptio feels out of my system. These two are killing me.

Altissia’s been a blast so far. Sure, they knew that they still had their duties to fulfil – but who wouldn’t be amazed by such a beautiful city? Prompto was beyond pleased. No desert, no nasty bugs, no camps (but don’t tell Gladio about that one). 

He knew Noctis was a bit nervous because he’d finally see Luna again. Nevertheless, they were in high spirits. It felt good to finally be in a bigger city again. Life seemed normal here. The people were carefree, there were no daemons roaming around and they also didn’t have to run from imperial aircrafts. The threat was still there but at the moment it wasn’t apparent, which finally made them feel at ease. 

So it was no surprise that the first thing the friends wanted to do was a little shopping and sightseeing tour.   
“Guys! Look at that! Chocobo merchandise”, Prompto exclaimed. Gladio chuckled and Noctis just shook his head. Blondie and his love for chocobos.   
“There’s a chocobo statue... can we buy it? Please?“  
“Due to our recent hunt streak we indeed have enough gil to grant you your wish. Do as you please“, Ignis said. Prompto squealed in delight, after which he started to blush. He just couldn’t help himself when it came to chocobos.

After that they checked out the market. Ignis wanted to grab some ingredients he couldn’t obtain back in Lucis. He was eager to try some new recipes.  
“There’s also a museum I want to visit, does anyone want to join me?“, Ignis wanted to know. Gladio and Prompto immediately refused to go and it was obvious Noctis wasn’t too keen to go either - but he also knew it was a rare occasion that Ignis actually wanted to do something for himself, so he agreed. 

“So what are we going to do while they’re looking at old stuff?“, Gladio asked. Prompto didn’t know why but it made him nervous to be alone with the King’s Shield. Could be the fact that he’d never spent time with, well, just Gladio. Noctis was usually with them. It’s always been that way, even back in Insomnia.   
How should he behave? Why was he so nervous? After all, Gladio had known him for years now anyway. Being alone with him wasn’t much different. Or was it? 

Prompto hated himself for always overthinking things. Plus, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Gladio’s loss. Losing his father… well. It must have hurt so much. Still, he admired Gladio’s strength, both mentally and physically. The other just carried on with the mission and didn’t let his feelings get in the way. Prompto knew for sure, if something was to happen to someone he loved, he’d be a total mess after it. And all these things added to the endless list of things that made Prompto insecure around Gladio.

“Let’s have a bite, I’m starving to death“, Prompto answered, rubbing his stomach.   
“Do you think they’ve got some special cup noodles around here?“  
Prompto shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, let’s have a look.“

After checking out multiple food stands they finally found one selling extra hot and spicy cup noodles. Gladio loved spicy food – Prompto on the other hand looked a little bit uncertain.   
“Do you really want some or do you want to eat something else?”  
“As long as we’re eating something sweet as dessert I’m fine with those cup noodles.”

He knew Gladio would be happy to try some extra spicy cup noodles. Looking for something else for himself would only mean that Gladio would have to eat while walking. Prompto didn’t want that. And who knew? Maybe hot and spicy was going to be his new favourite taste.   
“Well, it’s settled then”, Gladio answered and ordered two cups. They sat on a table nearby and Prompto eyed his cup suspiciously.   
“Are you really sure you’re fine with eating this?”  
“Yup. It’s too late anyway. Money’s already spent.”  
“But you shouldn’t eat something you don’t like!”  
“Who said I don’t like this?”  
“Well, you don’t seem eager to even start eating. Why did you agree to this?”

Prompto huffed in response. Did he really have to explain this one? He started eating to cut off any further remarks from Gladio, only to choke on the noodles. Too damn spicy. Gladio jumped to Prompto’s side and patted him on the back.

“Everything alright, mate?” But Prompto could only cough and started to panic. Gladio tried to soothe him.   
“Keep calm, Prompto. Don’t hyperventilate, it will only make things worse. Try to breathe in my rhytm. In… out. In… and out. Yeah, that’s good. Try to slow it down even more.”  
He finally got the gunner to calm down, even the coughing had stopped. “You okay?”  
“Throat is a bit sore but I’m better now. Thank you.”  
“Wait a minute, I’m going to fetch you some water.”

Gladio turned to the salesman and ordered a bottle of water, which he then gave Prompto. The blonde gulped down the water.   
“Dude, slow it down, you’ll only start coughing again.”   
“You need anything else?”, Gladio asked, after Prompto had emptied the bottle.  
“Ice cream would be nice.”

The next ice cream booth wasn’t too far away and there was a variety of flavours.   
“I want to try them all!”  
“They have over twenty flavours – don’t you think you’re going to have stomachache after that?”  
“Gladdy… you’re no fun! But I guess you’re right.”

Prompto settled for mint, apple and a sort that was bright blue. He had no idea what it would taste like but he liked the colour. Gladio on the other hand chose chocolate-chili, mango and strawberry. They sat on a bench where they had a pretty view. Prompto loved the ocean because it always calmed him down. At least most of the time – but certainly not when a special someone suddenly started leaning into his personal space. Not that he minded. Not really. He was just a little bit surprised, to say the least.

“Uhm. Gladio? What are you doing?”  
“You’ve got ice cream on your face.”   
Before Prompto could attempt to do something, Gladio had already leaned even more in and softly touched Prompto’s chin, wiping the ice cream away with his thumb.

But after that he didn’t stop touching Prompto’s face, he started to caress the other man’s freckles. The gesture made Prompto blush even more. Could he stop being so damn handsome and nice? He could have just told him he had something on his face instead of doing… well, this. Why didn’t he stop? 

“You know, I’ve always wanted to touch your freckles. They are so fascinating.” Prompto was redder than red. What the fuck was happening?  
Finally, Gladio stopped touching him – only to offer him some of his ice cream.  
“You wanted to try as many flavours as possible”, he explained smugly. Shit. What now? Should he really? He gave in and tasted the chocolate-chili one, which was surprisingly good.

Prompto didn’t know what to say. “Thank you, I guess.”   
That sounded dumb. But to be honest, he was a bit overwhelmed by the situation. He didn’t know what to think and feel.   
Gladio grinned and ruffled through the others’ hair.

“You know you’re cute when you’re embarrassed, right?”  
“Gladio!”, Prompto whined. “I’m not cute! I’m a man, I have a gun, I’m a fighter. I can’t be cute.”  
“Yeah, sure, Prom.” Prompto grumbled something unintelligible in response. “There’s no way you can change my opinion, don’t even try.”   
“I bet I can. You’ll see”, Prompto answered. He’d never admit that he was flattered. 

Maybe he should get food on his face more often.


End file.
